Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Saku-Dae-Hex
Summary: A drunken Kyo stumbles upon a certain Yuki, naked in the shower. And now Kyo can't seem to get him off his mind. Will love blossom? Will someone find out, and try to ruin it? What obsticles will they endure? YukiXKyo Yaoi!R&R FINISHED!SEQUEL, GO READ!
1. Meow Mix

Hey there, Saku here! This is my own story there will be more Hex and I's fics later.

WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi! And some OOCness. If you don't like yaoi then leave! Why even stick around!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. -sob-

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache trying to remember what happened the day before. Then it hit me like a tornado.

_ 6:00 PM. I was horribly drunk, and for some reason I was creeping around the house singing the Meow Mix theme, but instead of singing the meows I was saying Yuki. I went up the stairs looking around for the nezumi. I ended up outside of a bathroom, shower running Out of my curiosity I picked the lock and walked in on a showering Yuki._

_ He stared at me in the eyes not realizing what happened while I checked out his body in awe. I noticed Yuki blush, and reached for a towel to cover himself._

_ The rat glared at me and calmly told me to get out of the bathroom. I forced my self to get out of the bathroom instead of fulfilling my urge to take the towel away._

I shook my head back to sanity. I must have really been drunk if I wanted to hug Yuki's naked body. I went and took a shower then got dressed.

"Kyo! I have breakfast made," Tohru yelled. The voice was like an angel although I knew I didn't like her in that way. She was like a sister, nothing else. I went downstairs and saw Yuki. We stared at each other for a moment then I noticed he looked away blushing. I went and sat down next to him.

After eating I went up, and sat on top of the roof, just thinking. All during breakfast I had noticed Yuki occasionally look at me then when I would turn towards him, and he would quickly turn away. Stupid nezumi, what the hell is his problem? Now I think Shigure is suspicious of something always giggling when Yuki turned and blushed. He probably thinks were dating. The perverted inu. Good thing Tohru is clueless.

For the next two days it was the same thing with random jokes from Shigure added in. I had decided to go for a walk in the woods. Out of frustration, I punched a tree. I was getting pissed because I always thought that I wanted the nezumi to leave me alone and die, but…now that he is ignoring me all I want is attention. Not in the way I'm used to getting it from him. Now I want to be able to talk to him like friends should or maybe even…what the hell am I saying! This is not right! I just need to drain away my thoughts somehow. Maybe I'll go training on the mountains again. Yeah, that sounds good. I turned around to go back, but then I realized Yuki was right behind me…blushing?

"Wha-what are you doing here, rat?"

"I wanted to talk to you, Kyo." Yuki looked so calm yet I could sense he was a little nervous about what he had to say.

"What?" I snapped at him coldly.

"It's um…" Yuki shook his head, "its nothing!" And with that he ran off. What the hell was that about? Now I'm really curious on what is going on here. I'm going to find out what it is. I walked back to the house and went up to the roof till I noticed Yuki come back an hour later. I got up and followed him in the house. I was about to speak to him until a huge force on my back forced me to fall flat on my face. Then I heard it…the voice of the devil.

"KYO-KUN!" It was Kagura who jumped on me and caused me to fall, and allowed Yuki to retreat to his room. Damn girl. I jumped up making her fall and turned to her.

"What the hell are you doing here!" I yelled pointing at her.

"I came to see my kitty," Her eyes went all teary; "don't you want me here?"

I rubbed my temples, "Just go away…" I then felt something really hard hit me across the head. It was her umbrella she carried with her just in case. I again fell on the floor with a loud boom.

"Oh my goodness! Kyo-kun, are you alright!" Kagura kneeled down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I shot up and glared at her.

"What the hell was that!" Just as I was yelling at Kagura the, stupid mutt came in.

"Hello Kagura, nice of you to stop by."

Kagura stood up next to me. "Well I came as soon as I was sure you got my letter." I felt myself twitch.

"You knew she was coming, Shigure?"

"Why of course!" He held out a letter from Kagura, and started to wave it around in the air smiling.

"Stupid…inu." That idiot! He knew I would have run off a long time ago if I knew she was coming.

"Though I'm glad to see you Kagura, I need to speak to Kyo in private. Do you mind?" Shigure smiled. What did he want?

"But…I want to be here with my Kyo." She flung her arms around my neck. I pushed her off as soon as she got a hold of me.

"Tohru probably would love it if you helped her out with some housework. She is over in the kitchen." Shigure's voice was firm, but still keeping the bouncy tune. Kagura reluctantly left, but she was still happy to see Tohru.

"What do you want?" I sharply remarked.

"I wanted to speak with you about Yuki, but I feel this isn't the place to discuss it." He motioned me to follow him into his room. For the first time in my life I'm upset Kagura left. We sat down and there was a light pause that lasted only for a minute, though it seemed like an eternity.

"Now about Yuki."

"What about him?" I glared at the dog.

Shigure leaned forward to me so he was about 2 inches away from my face. "What is going on between you two?"

I felt my cheeks get warm. I turned my head to the wall so he couldn't see my face. "Nothing is going on between us." My tone was cold; I was getting annoyed because Shigure refused to pull back his face.

"So you are saying that you are together?" My elder cousin grew a larger grin.

"You pervert! I said nothing is going on between us!" I felt like I was going to burst.

"What happened two nights ago? Yuki can't even look you in the face anymore."

The pictures of the naked nezumi flew through my head I started to get redder with anger and embarrassment. "Nothing happened okay!" I pushed Shigure back angrily, and stormed out of his room and outside up to the roof to think.

What the hell was that dog getting at? That pervert, nothing that great happened that night. Not that I'm not glad it…What the hell! I'm doing it again! I smacked my head. Why am I thinking these thoughts! Yuki is just a fri- Damn it! He is not that either! I growled out loud and slammed my fist on the roof. "Damn it!"

"What's your problem neko?" I turned my head to see who it was. To my surprise it was Yuki standing about 3 feet away from where I was sitting.

"So the rat can talk. Well what the do you want?" Why the hell was my voice so calm! I should be yelling at him about disturbing my hopefully-soon-to-come peace, and starting a fight with him. Why do I insist on hearing on what he has to say?

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night." Yuki looked down at his feet ignoring contact with my eyes. A light breeze went by and Yuki's hair flew through the wind. It was mesmerizing for some reason. I shook my head to get out of my God forsaken daze.

"What about it?" I calmly said to him. What the hell is wrong with me? Why the hell are we not fighting!

"I wanted to…never mind." Yuki blushed and turned around to get off the roof.

For some odd reason I stood up and grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to me. He fell on his knees from my force and ended up wrapping his arms around my waist. He looked up at me, letting go of my waist. He put his hands on his lap staring at them. I knelt down in front of him and I put my hand on one of his hands. I felt him flinch. When he still didn't look at me in my eyes I put my hand under his chin and forced him to look me in the face. We were two inches from each other's face, looking straight into each other's eyes; his eyes were filled with confusion. They were so beautiful. I had to move closer. Now our faces were only an inch apart. What would happen next would come as a total shock.

* * *

I hoped you liked my story! I worked hard on it, and I am proud of the outcome. Please R&R and please no flames.

Bai bai!


	2. Stupid Dog

Hey there again! Sorry for the sudden stop. I wanted to have that just for fun. Hee hee! I hope you like this chapter as much as or more then the first!

WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi! And OOCness. If you don't like it, then leave!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Reviews:

**Darkkillerfairy**: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer! I'm glad you "love" my fic! Here is the next chapter for yaz! Maybe you will "love" this chapter more than the first? –Shrugs- Aw well, please read and tell me what you think of this chapter!

**Caska1**: Thanks for the complement! Hmmm, maybe I will write a sequel after I'm finished with this one. Depends on how many reviews I get, but for now sit back, relax, and enjoy this new chapter!

**Half-demon628**: I'm glad you like my story. Yes anything could happen! Let's find out whatby reading this new chapter! You will find the answer you seek. –Feels like Yoda- Sorry, Hex and another friend,Yumiko (One of her many names)were just hear, and I'm hyper then ever! Well have fun with this chapter!

**Calyco**: I'm sorry, your right that was unfair…but I like cliffhangers! They are so much fun that way you get to make people mad, MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, don't worry my updates wont be to far apart as long as I get reviews I will keep posting!

**Flyingdaggers**: I know, isn't the suspense killing you? I hope not because that means I lost a reader then, nooooo! Please I hope the suspense didn't kill you! –Panics- Well, if you're still out there here is the continuation. Please tell me if you're alright!

**Mooniewitch**: Anything indeed. I don't know, maybe Shigure will pop-up, maybe he won't. Who knows? Well you will if you read this chapter, but that is beside the point. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do!

_**Thank you all for reviewing, I love you all!**_

TO THE FIC!

* * *

I had to move closer, so that our faces were only an inch apart. Finally I gently pressed my lips against his. They were so soft. Yuki didn't seem to want to push away. Wait a second…WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING! I pushed Yuki away from me, causing him to fall on his back. I quickly stood up and pointed to him like I did with Kagura. 

"What the hell do you think your doing, you stupid rat!"

Yuki stood up and gave me an innocent look. "Me? You're the one who hit on me."

"I did not hit on you!"

"Then what would you call it rape?"

"Grr…You bastard!" I swung my fist at him, but he just caught it and pulled me closer to him so we were only inches apart, just like the last time.

"What didn't you like it?" I stared at Yuki confused. Did he like me? That's impossible.

"Yuki, I uh…" I was at a lost for words. What do I say to a question like that? I don't like Yuki that way, or maybe I do. This is way to confusing.

"Because I liked it, Kyo." Yuki was starting to get shaky like he was going to do something drastic. What the hell was this rat saying? Yuki likes me? No way, he is just messing with my head. Yuki loves Tohru, not me. Just then I noticed Yuki let go of my fist, and he wrap his arms around my neck. He pulled me closer to him, next thing I knew we were back to kissing each other. I wanted to get that bastard away from me, but instead I put my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me. I felt him smirk against my lips as he put his tongue in my mouth.

We broke away for air, Yuki's face was red. Not that mine wasn't, its just he looks so cute when he blushes. I'm not any less confused, but I still don't know what to make of anything that is happening. All I could say to him was…

"Yuki…" He smiled at me like he knew what I meant. I didn't even know what I meant. He turned away from me, and went back into the house. I stood there alone on the roof for about five minutes to figure out what just happened.

"Kyo-kun! Tohru and I finished with dinner! Come and join us!" I sighed and went back into the house. I went to sit at the table when I noticed the only seat open was between Kagura and Yuki. Great. I took my seat next to Kagura, who was staring at me with starry eyes and Yuki who was trying to hide his blushing face with his hair. Shigure was sitting across Kagura smiling his perverted smile. The idiot. And same as always Tohru sat by Shigure dumb-founded.

Through out the whole dinner Shigure was giggling, Kagura was staring, Yuki was ignoring, and Tohru was confused. I was getting annoyed by the silence until someone, even more annoying spoke up.

"So Yuki, I see you and Kyo are starting to get along now." Shigure winked at him. I think Yuki just about spit out the food in his mouth.

"Yeah Shigure, you're right. They are starting to become more like friends." Tohru seemed to be happy the silence had been broken, though I think this made her more confused.

Yuki looked up at Shigure and calmly said, "Yes, I guess we are becoming friends."

"Are you sure you're _just _friends?" Shigure smiled larger.

"What the hell! Shigure, why do you keep insisting that we're going out!" I was getting so pissed off.

"Because I saw you two today." Did he…? Oh my god. That…that can't be what he said. I looked over at Yuki who looked like he was going to die of embarrassment.

"What happened today?" Kagura asked. Why the hell did Kagura have to ask? Tohru now looked even more confused then before, if that is even possible.

"You see, when they were both on the roof I saw them-" Yuki must have had the same idea I did because he and I both tackled Shigure covering his mouth.

"Nothing happened up there you damn mutt, you hear me!"

"If you tell anyone about what you saw, I will be sure to kill you." Yuki was just as pissed as me. The girls were both very confused.

After dinner Kagura wouldn't leave me alone in an attempt to get me to tell her what happened, and Tohru would occasionally ask Yuki, not trying to be annoying. Shigure had already retreated to his room to get some much needed rest; he had five huge bumps on his head, and one major headache because of me and Yuki. I sighed and stood up walking up to my room with Kagura trailing close behind me.

I stopped and turned to her. "Aren't you going home soon?"

"Nope. I'm staying till I figure out what happened. So where are you going?"

"I'm going to bed." I turned around quickly rushing to my room so I didn't have to here that damn girl's whining. I slammed my door, and stripped down to my boxers. I laid down on my bed, my hands behind my head. I stared at my ceiling for about ten minutes. I finally closed my eyes and said, "Yuki…" And with that I fell asleep hoping tomorrow things would settle down a bit.

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter! Sorry it was shorter. Please R&R! Also, please no flames. The next chapter will be up very soon as longs as I keep getting reviews…lets see I wont post till I get…10 more reviews. Sorry if you think that's a little much. 10 reviews for the next chapter! I promise the next chapter will be better then this one…way better! Way, way, way better! So review and you will get to enjoy! Bai bai! 


	3. The Truth

Hello yet again! I hope you guys are ready for another exciting chapter of Curiosity Killed the Cat! Before I begin I would like to thank my official editor Lashind Death. Thank you so much on insisting that you had to be my editor!

WARNINGS: Contains yaoi! Also has OOCness. Do I need to repeat this every chapter?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Reviews:

**Mooniewitch: **Thank you for loving my chapter! Sorry about my compy breaking down, BUT MY BABY IS BACK HOME!

Half-Demon628: Oh don't you worry, these two boys will settle this little matter…don't you worry your little butt off about that. Here is the update for you my friend! 

**Crimson-Ranger: **Yeah poor Kyo and Yuki…But either way I do like the stupid mutt. Here another chapter!

**Kouseki Yume:** Yes that song is awesome! Always fun to listen too! Don't you worry this chapty has awesome KyoXYuki moments! Her is another chapter!

**CaptainLidya: **GAH! I'M SORRY HERE I CONTINUED! I'm glad you're happy with this story. I hope I didn't make you wait to long… -hides- here read. –goes into a corner-

**AnGeLoFmErCeY95: **Yay, you're a reviewer! Thanks for saying my story is funny and cute. And for saying the summary was good. OH NO! NOT THE PUPPY EYES! Here! –Forces Kyo and Yuki to hug you and they turn into animals- oops… -puts them in there rooms- There am I on your favorites now? Okay, bai bai!

**FlyingDaggers: **I won't worry anymore! Glad this chapter pulled you through, YAY! My story is awesome and thanks for the sympathy it twas a tragic time for me…-sniff-

**KawaiiMegami86: **I rarely get writer's block, I just like to make people wait and suffer…BUT NOT FOR TWO MONTHS! I have missed my computer so! I'm glad you really like this! Here is another chapter!

**DarkKillerFairy: **Smiles are awesome! And are caught very easily…we'll I bet you'll have a bigger smile on this chapter!

**Red Kitsune Flames: **Hurray my story is good! Yeah Kyo and Yuki are sooooo sweet together, and Shigure is a little annoying but I love him anyways…well not as much and Yuki and Kyo…And Hatori!

_**Thank you all for reviewing, you all hold a special place in my heart!**_

Now Read the FIC!

The next few days were hell, not to mention Kagura still hadn't left for 3 days now. I decided to go for a walk in the woods not telling Kagura. I thought I was finally safe from her until…

"KYO-KUN! THERE YOU ARE!" Kagura came running behind me.

I stopped knowing that I had no chance of escaping now that she knew where I was. "What now, Kagura?" I asked her while turning around to face her.

"What happened between you and Yuki that Shigure can't tell us?" She cocked her head to the side _trying_ to be cute.

I let out a low growl. "Nothing happened, okay?" I tried to get rid of my anger.

"What? It can't be that bad. I mean it's not like you guys kissed or something." She started laughing to herself.

I froze. "Um…I have to go!" And with that I ran off back to the house. Damn that boar. Why does she have to pry into Yuki and I's business? Right when I think I might have feelings for the nezumi that inu has to come in and ruin everything. I blame him for this! Now Yuki will hardly look at me. I think he is just trying to keep it hidden, or maybe he just came back to reality and realized that I am not meant to be loved. I felt my eyes start to swell up, so instead of going inside I did what I usually do, I went up to the roof.

"Damn that dog. Ruining everything…" I mumbled out a few curse words and let a tear run down my face. Why the hell am I crying? Kyo does not cry! I quickly wiped away the tear, but like a cockroach the one tear only grew in numbers. I heard someone climbing up to the roof. I quickly wiped off all the tears and tried to hold back the rest. Luckily, I was successful.

"Have a moment?" It was Tohru. I wonder what she wanted. Hopefully not to ask me what happened.

"Yeah." I motioned her to sit by me. She nodded and sat down next to me.

"I came up here because Kagura told me what happened in the woods."

"Nothing happened out there between us."

"I know that. She said that she has an idea of what happened." Tohru started to laugh nervously. "She thinks you and Yuki kissed."

"Tohru, I uh." Should I tell her? Will Yuki be upset with me if I do? It's Tohru though. She wouldn't tell anyone our secret. I guess I should tell her.

"Kyo?"

"Tohru, what Shigure saw on the roof that day was…was…" I tightened my fist trying to sum up the courage to say what happened the other day. Why is this so hard? "What Shigure saw was Yuki and I kissing."

"Do you love him?"

I felt bad. I didn't know what I felt towards Yuki. Was it love? "I don't know."

"I see." Tohru stood up. She seemed hurt earlier this month she told me that she loved Yuki. I figured Yuki loved her to, but after the roof incident I don't know what to think anymore. Tohru started to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Please Tohru, don't tell anyone. It would…it would make Yuki's life very hard. I don't want Yuki to have to go through anything that can be avoided."

Tohru looked at me with a hit of sadness in her eyes she smiled half-heartedly and said, "Don't worry Kyo. I promise I wont tell anyone, but if you'll excuse me. I have to get started on lunch." I let go of Tohru, and she left to go back in the house.

I smiled and whispered to myself, "Thank you, Tohru." Ten minutes passed, and I decided to get up. I jumped off the roof. I turned around to face the door to see Yuki staring at me.

"You told Tohru, didn't you?" Yuki sounded angry.

"I had to tell Tohru, Yuki. She is the only one I can really trust. She promised not to tell anyone." I was worried. Yuki didn't hate me now did he? Either way he would never be able to love…a monster.

"That's not what I meant, Kyo. I don't care that you told the main person you trust. I care because it was Tohru. She is in her room crying and Kagura and Shigure are trying to comfort her. She won't even let me talk to her." I felt my heart sink as Yuki narrowed his eyes at me.

"I- I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean to. I knew she loved you. I should have known this would happen." I turned my head away from Yuki. I felt so guilty. I shouldn't have told her.

I heard foot steps coming towards me. I shuttered as a hand went on my shoulder. "Kyo, I am not angry at you. I'm just frustrated." Yuki pulled me into a hug, and dug his face in my shoulder. "The truth is, Kyo. I love you."

What did he just say? No, this can't be. Yuki let go of the tight embrace and placed a hand on my each of my shoulders. He looked at me straight in the eyes. "Do you love me, Kyo?" Yuki looked at me awaiting my answer. What do I say? I don't think I love him yet…

"What is it to love?" Yuki looked at me funny.

"What?"

"I said what is it to love? I've never fell in love with someone before. I don't know what to make of it."

Yuki smiled. "Love is a feeling you can't really comprehend. It's when you would do anything to protect a person and make them happy."

I thought for a long time. Then remembered something.

_"Please Tohru, don't tell anyone. It would…it would make Yuki's life very hard. I don't want Yuki to have to go through anything that can be avoided."_

That's it. I would have done anything to have Tohru keep that a secret so Yuki wouldn't be hurt. I wanted to protect him. I wanted him to be safe. I want Yuki to be happy. "I do to."

Yuki looked a little shocked to hear what I just said. "What?"

"I-I like you that way too." Why is it so hard to tell people what I mean?

"That's good to hear." Yuki flung his arms up and wrapped them around my neck. He brought his lips closer to mine until.

"I knew it." It was Shigure. I wanted to push Yuki back, and tell Shigure it wasn't what it looked like. But I did the exact opposite. I wrapped my arms around the blushing Yuki's waist pulling him closer to me. Yuki rested his head on my shoulder. We were both looking over at Shigure. (Side note: I had to put this! I wish I could draw then I could draw this. tear so beautiful!)

"So what if you knew? It wouldn't change anything." I glared at Shigure. "Still, Shigure you won't tell anyone will you? I mean if word got out. Yuki's life might become a living hell."

"Don't worry Kyo. I won't tell anyone." Shigure smiled yet again. I felt Yuki sigh in relief on my shoulder. Yuki lifted his head, and looked at Shigure again our arms still around each other.

"What is the reason you came down here? I know it wasn't to see what we were doing." Yuki brought up a good point.

"It's about Tohru. I take it you told her about what happened on the roof?" Shigure looked at me bringing back my guilt. I let go of Yuki's waist. I turned to face Shigure, Yuki still clinging to my neck.

"Yes…"

"Well she seems to have calmed down a bit. She wants to talk to both of you." Yuki let go of me which made me frown. None the less we nodded at Shigure and headed in the house to Tohru's room. Kagura saw us coming down the hall and glared at us. She stood up and stared at me right in the eyes then stormed off. She made me feel a _whole_ lot better. I sighed as Yuki knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" My heart sunk farther down with guilt. Her normal bouncy voice went down into a sulky voice.

"It's Yuki."

"And Kyo."

"Come in." Tohru's voice sounded worse. Yuki opened the door. My heart fell down lower in guilt then I had thought possible. How is it possible for someone to feel this bad? Tohru…I had hoped you wouldn't have to feel this pain. Yuki and I walked in, and he shut the door behind us.

Ooooooo I like these types of endings. I hope you liked this chapie. I just wish I could draw then I would be able to draw the pictures that come to my mind that I like. Not anything ugly like…thinks Old fat guys in speedos shutters If you have any suggestions for the fic, I'm open to hear them. Please R&R and please no flames.


	4. The Sickly Nightmare

-Saku arises from the dead- IM ALIVE TO CREATE…Another Grande Olde Chapter…e! I was having brain lapses through out this whole chapter so please bare with me. Also I would like to share my love to Lashind Death for editing all my stories, and Hex for helping Death edit this chapter. If you would like an editor to edit your fics Lashind will edit but she is happy if it's an anime she knows…look at her account on here to see her email and the animes she knows. Her account name is Lashind. Duh! Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Yule, Happy Boxing Day (lol), And Happy New Year!

WARNINGS: Yaoi or is it better if I say shonen-ai? And some OOCness! Like? Read! No like? No read!

Reviews: Thank you all!

RoseOfTempest: Thanks for the tip. Also thanks for saying my story was wonderful!

Flyingdaggers: -Gasp- You love ALL my stories! Oh great one! –bows before you and kisses your feet- I lub you! –jumptacklehugglompsquish- Well my pute has been fixed for awhile, but Lashind was being picky with the edits. Thank her for it. –sigh- it's alright, its here now. Here is a chapter for you.

Red Kitsune Flames: Yay, my story is good according to the red flames of a fox. But what does the fox think? Sorry I'm being dumb…And I lub Gure! Not as much as Yuki or Kyo, but he is still awesome! Well, here is another chapter.

Ikko-kun: OMG! Thank you! I love reading them too! I used to think the same thing but…now I actually LIKE Akito. Blame Daesia Fate because she wrote an awesome Akito fic. It twas my fate. I'm a Yuki fan, but if not YukiXKyo I say KyoXTohru. I would let you in on a spoiler of the manga, but I won't. Unless you really want to hear then you could email me and ask me for it. Heres a chaptie!

Kouseki Yume: -stares at the picture in my head- And it will stay there. Unless if one of my talented readers can draw it for me? –starry eyes- Oh well just wishful thinking. Heres your late update.

AnGeLoFmErCeY94: I can't tell you what's gunna happen unless you read this chapter, you silly little reader! Here you go! Man that was short. I'll ask you a question. Your name, what's it say? All I get is Angelo and then it becomes fuzzy, some help here? Thanks! Much Obliged!

Littlefiction: I agree, anticipation is fun! But this was harsh, cruel even. Yeah I am quite busy if I could find myself a boyfriend then I would be majorly busy. Well here you go, chapter 4!

Fenikusu Koi: Yay! You love! Hey make sure your imaginary friends have real friends so then can read and review! Sorry, I'm just teasing. And sorry I died for awhile; well here is the next one.

Lovergal1227: No offence taken. This chapter took forever due to editing conflicts. PLEASE BE ALIVE! The last thing I need is a dead reader. That's about as bad as Fenikusu Koi telling imaginary friends about me story. Lol, sorry Fenikusu Koi. Well if your there here you go.

Yaiya: I have another one who loves my story. But what about me? Does no one love me? Here you are loveable person. –mumbles to self- No one ever says they love me, cept my mommy… -goes to cry in a corner-

_-yells from the corner- Have fun with the story!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I wish I did. Although not much would change except there would be more yaoi! I would probably make it suck…

Yuki shut the door behind us. We went and sat down next to each other on the end of her bed. Tohru was sitting up with the blankets covering her legs. Her eyes looked swollen and red, but somehow she put a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry you guys. I got all worked up over nothing," Tohru said wiping away a tear.

"No Tohru, I should be the one apologizing. You told me you loved Yuki, and I should have known telling you something like that would upset you."

"I would have found out sooner or later."

"Were still sorry, Tohru."

"That's alright, Yuki. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. So are you happy? I mean, do you guys love each other?"

Yuki and I both smiled at Tohru and answered in unison. "Of course!" Tohru again smiled half-heartedly, and got off the bed. She walked up to us and hugged us.

"I love you guys. I promise I won't tell anyone." She let us go, and looked down as we turned into animals. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Tohru looked a lot better then she did before. She gave us a real smile now…along with a look of worry. She wasn't as happy as she normally was, but it was a start.

"It's alright Tohru." Yuki said, sitting on a pile of our clothing.

"Here, I'll go, and make supper so that I'm not in here when you change back."

Yuki and I changed back and got dressed. We followed the smell of the delicious food downstairs. We all sat down and started eating. Kagura was giving me death glares all through out lunch. After about five minutes of this I set down my chopsticks and glared back at Kagura.

"What the hell are you staring at!"

"You are such a jerk, Kyo!" Kagura yelled.

"Now wait, how is Kyo a jerk?" Yuki defended.

"Both of you are! Whatever Kyo said to Tohru made her upset! And it had to do with you too, Yuki. Otherwise, Tohru would have wanted to talk to you!"

"Kagura, it's all right." Tohru tried to settle her down, but failed. She continued yelling at Yuki and I, as if we had done something wrong. Shigure just sat there, innocently eating his food, trying to stay out of it.

"Then why are you mad?" Yuki stopped Kagura from continuing her rambling.

"What?"

"If you can't stand Kyo or me, then this shouldn't matter to you."

"Hold on. I may be mad at Kyo, but that doesn't mean I don't still love him. It's you I can't stand!" That was the finally straw, I'd heard enough.

"Leave." I looked her right in the eyes.

"What?"

"I said leave. If you can't stand Yuki, then I can't stand to be in the same room as you."

"But Kyo-kun…"

I stood up, and pointed to the door. "LEAVE!"

Shigure put a hand in the air. "Kyo, maybe you're being a bit harsh."

"I don't fucking care! Leave now Kagura!" Kagura scowled one last time through her tears before running out the door. I sighed. Shigure was right, it was a little harsh, but she deserved it. I looked over at everyone. Shigure looked sympathetic of Kagura and Tohru wouldn't even look at me. After seeing their looks I didn't want to know what Yuki looked like. I just ran up to the roof before anyone could say anything.

Damn. All I wanted was to finally be with someone who I knew loved me. Some one who could understand me. Some one who I loved back. Kagura had a right to be angry that we made Tohru cry, but she didn't need to take it that far. Yuki doesn't deserve to be talked to like that. Only I'm allowed to talk to him like that! And now everyone is upset with me.

"Are you alright, neko?" I looked up, and saw Yuki looking at me compassionately. He walked over and sat down to my right, keeping his eyes on me.

"I'm fine." I answered coldly and simply. Yuki frowned.

"Are you sure? You seem a little depressed." I stayed silent, refusing to answer. "I know Kagura was getting on your nerves, she was irritating me too, but maybe you shouldn't have kicked her out like that."

"She needed to leave. If she can't stand you then I can't stand her either." I refused to look at Yuki's face. I didn't want to see his expression, but most of all I didn't want him to see the guilt in my eyes.

"Kyo, I'm sure she didn't mean that. She probably figured out what we did up here by herself, and she was upset with me because I took you away from her."

"I was never hers." I gritted my teeth knowing what he said was true, and that I had known it the whole time.

"I know you know, but she didn't want to accept it. Kagura wanted to believe that you loved her, the same way she loves you." Yuki put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I rested my head on his shoulder. "The way I love you."

"I know that. It's just…It's just…She needed to realize it so she could get on with her life, find someone else." I nuzzled my head against Yuki's shoulder, like a cat craving for attention.

"Do you think Akito would allow her to go with someone else? Actually I would be surprised if he allowed you and Kagura to be together. Remember what happened to Hatori..." Yuki's point made me realize what Akito might do to him if he found out Yuki and I were 'together'. Akito would never allow a cat to be with a rat. Yuki would be sent to the cage for sure.

"Akito would most likely be even worse with us if he knew about us." I finally blurted it out. I felt Yuki go tense.

"That's why we can't tell anyone. I know Shigure won't tell because he is a man of his word, and Tohru won't tell because she is our friend."

"What about Kagura?"

"Kagura has no hard evidence to prove it. We would just have to plead innocent and throw a few punches. And also Kagura doesn't want anything to do with Akito." Yuki took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. He seemed to be getting uncomfortable with this subject. I sat up a little and kissed the nezumi on the cheek. I then adjusted myself so my head was resting on Yuki's lap. He smiled he twirled my hair in his fingers. I closed my eyes, wishing that Yuki and I could find true happiness without having any obstacles. Soon I drifted into dreamland, only to have a very unpleasant dream.

"_Come on, Kyo! I found the perfect spot for our picnic!" Yuki exclaimed while running through a lush park._

"_I'm coming. Don't worry koi." I laughed a little walking over by Yuki. I unexpectedly fell forward slamming my face hard on the ground. I heard Yuki cry out my name in pain. The world felt like it was spinning and my surroundings seemed to be swallowed up by shadows. There was no more sun, just darkness I felt my hands have a thick liquid on them I looked to find my hands drenched in blood. _

"_Yuki…?" I looked up to where Yuki was standing to see Akito staring down at me. The once clear skies of the park turned into a dark room thick with the smell of blood._

"_Sorry monster, I'm afraid your little koi won't be joining you for awhile." Akito laughed maniacally as he motioned to the other side of the room. I turned my head and gasped at what I beheld. Yuki was shaking, curled up and naked at the darkest corner of the room with tears falling down his face in shame. Not only did he have tears running down his cheeks, Yuki had tears of blood streaming down his entire body._

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Was all Yuki could manage to say._

"_Don't worry, Kyo. I'll take care of Yuki." I turned my head back to Akito who had a sword in his hands; he swung so it was coming right for my neck…_

"No! I don't want to die! I'm sorry, Yuki!" Now sitting up in a bed, I realized my dream was only a dream. I bent one knee so I could rest my elbow on it, while my head rested on my hand, my forehead in my palm, and my fingers through my hair. It was hard to breathe. My heart felt like it was about to come out through my chest. I was sweating profusely. Pictures of Akito with the sword kept flashing through my head. All of the sudden the door flung open and Shigure came into my room.

"Kyo, are you alright? I heard you scream." Shigure sat in a chair near my bed.

"I'm fine. Where is Yuki?"

"After you fell asleep he carried you to your room and then he went to the store with Tohru to get some food at around 4:30. Its 5:15 now so they should be home soon. Are you sure you're alright? You look awfully pale." Shigure put his hand on my forehead, but I pushed it away.

"I'm fine. It was just a dream." My breathing settled down a bit.

"Well, if you insist." Shigure got up, and headed out the door.

"Wait, Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Does Akito own a sword?" Shigure took a step back knowing now what the dream was about. He took a deep breath in, and thought for a moment.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't worry, Kyo. I won't tell Akito, and as long as you two keep it a secret, I'm sure no one will find out." Shigure smiled as he left the room.

"I hope your right…" I said under my breath as I stretched before falling back down on the bed. I didn't want to think about the dream, but the images of Yuki and Akito raced through my mind.I pulled myself out of bed, and walked down stairs. While sitting down by the table I tried to get my thoughts straightened out. Normally I would go up to the roof, but I think I'm starting to get sick from all of this stress. It seemed that I was getting warmer, and to top it all off I had a pounding headache.

Shigure came into the room and examined me. "Are you sure you're alright? You look paler then before." He came up to me and placed his hand on my forehead. "Kyo, you're burning up!"

"I'm…fine…" I was too weak to push his hand away from my face. Instead I put all my weight on his hand, to weak to sit on my own anymore.

"Kyo, you should--"

"Shigure?" 

"Uh…what?"

"Call Hatori." I passed out and hit my face hard on the table. I heard one last thing from Shigure before I blacked out.

"Oh crap..."

Ooooo what will happen to Kyo? You won't know unless you review me! Thanks to thoughs who are still with me…I want at least 7 reviews. Please, no flames. Keep reading! And remember if you would like an editor to edit your fics Lashind will edit but she is happy if it's an anime she knows…look at her account on here to see her email and the animes she knows. Her account name is Lashind. Duh! And I lied. Lash says she loves me. All my friends do, even Hex! And my dad says it, and my nieces, guys that like me but I don't like then back, my Grandma, my Grandpa, my brothers, my sister, the TV, the computer, I have a lot of people who say they love me. CEPT MY READERS! –sings do you love me quietly in a corner-


	5. Sly Dog

YAY! New chapter! This is going to be different! This will be **Shigure's point of view**! So if you didn't read this you will be confused. So I think I'm going to put it other places too.

WARNINGS: Contains Yaoi! And some OOCness. This chapter is also **Shigure's POV**. If you don't like it then leave. I honestly don't know how you got this far without realizing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I so wish I did though. –Tear- Oh well, I'm happy the way it is. I'm also happy about fanfictions! I don't own **Shigure's POV** either.

* * *

**This chapter is Shigure's POV.**

"Oh crap." My hand had slipped causing Kyo to slam his head on the table. I quickly walked closer to Kyo, and picked him up. I carried him to his room and laid him on his bed. I headed for the phone and called Hatori.

"Hello?" Hatori answered questionably.

"Hatori, its Shigure. I need you to come down here. Kyo blacked out."

"Let me guess, Yuki and Kyo had another fight?" I laughed a little to myself. Oh, if he only knew.

"No Hatori, Kyo has a high fever. Can you come down here?"

"Yes, I will come right away."

"Thanks, Hatori." I hung up the phone, and went back to help out Kyo as much as I could before Hatori got there. I heard the front door open. I ran to the door. "Hatori, he's in his room! Come on…Ms. Honda? Yuki?"

"Who's up in his room?" Tohru sounded worried.

"Where is Kyo?" When I didn't answer him, Yuki ran towards Kyo's room pushing me to the side to get through.

"What's wrong with Kyo?" Tohru's voice sounded panicky, I sighed.

"He just blacked out, he'll be fine." Tohru nodded looking a little calmer. She walked past me to Kyo's room. Just two seconds later Hatori came walking in.

"Where is he?"

"He's in his room." I lead Hatori to Kyo's room. We walked in, and noticed Tohru sitting at the end of Kyo's bed and Yuki sitting on a chair close to the bed, playing with the cat's orange hair. Yuki looked at Hatori whose expression was a look of confusion mixed with shock.

"He had something in his hair." Yuki stated coldly. He moved his hand away from Kyo's hair. Hatori found the answer reasonable and went straight to work. Thirty minutes had passed and Hatori looked over to me.

"Kyo will be fine. He's sleeping now, but it seems the fever was caused from a high amount of stress. Anything that might have caused this?" Hatori raised an eye brow. I looked over Yuki, who was shaking his head no. I looked back at Hatori.

"Nothing that I can think of." I felt bad for lying to Tori.

"Well, you should stop by tomorrow, Shigure. To tell me how Kyo is doing. I need to get back. Good bye everyone." Hatori waved and we all waved back. As soon as Tori left, Tohru stood up.

"I should go and get supper ready." She left the room, leaving Yuki and I alone with Kyo.

"You aren't going to tell Hatori tomorrow, are you?"

"Now Yuki, I promised. I won't tell anyone that might try to ruin your lives." I left the room smiling, swinging my head back and forth. I mumbled to myself, "And Hatori won't…"

The next day Kyo was doing muchbetter. He was awake and his fever went down, but he was still a little exhausted. At noon I left to go to the Sohma house. I finally got there and went in Hatori's room. He looked up from his papers he was working on, and smiled.

"Hello Shigure! Please, sit down." Tori gestured to a chairacrossed the table.

"Thanks Tori." I sat down.

"So how is Kyo today?"

"He's good. Hatori, I wanted to tell you why Kyo was so stressed."

"So you do know."

"Yeah, but you can't tell anyone...anything."

"What is it, Shigure?" I sighed.

"Kyo and Yuki well…they get along."

"Really? That's great! Why is this a secret?" I shook my head.

"I—I don't mean they are friends. They are in love with each other, Tori."

"You're kidding."

"No, and that's not the only thing that made him stressed. He yelled at Kagura the other day, and she ran out crying. He's worried that she will tell Akito. She doesn't know for sure, but she has an idea. Then about five minutes before he blacked out he had been taking a nap then he woke up screaming. I went to see if he was alright, but he said he was fine. Then he asked me if Akito had a sword."

"Uh…" Hatori's eyes widened in fear. He was staring at something behind me.

"What? What's wrong?" I turned around. "Oh no…"

* * *

OOOOO another cliffhanger! Who is it who awaits from behind? Review to find out! I'll try my best to update at least once a month. I'm very sorry, all of you! Well good news our play, Fiddler on the Roofwas a hit! Go Jewish Villagers/Daughters! 


	6. Putting Down the Mutt

Okay as I promised once a month! Just like a period but so much better! Have fun withthis chapter!

**Warning:** OOCness and Yaoi and I promise you, if you don't like yapi you probably wont like this story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket and I have learned to cope with that after many years of therapy.

* * *

"Oh no." Akito was smirking at me.

"Oh, no indeed." Akito was becoming more and more sly.

"Akito I--"

"Shigure, can I see you in my room..." He looked over to Hatori. "Alone?"

"Umm, alright Akito." Akito left and I looked over to Hatori.

"Shigure, don't--"

I interrupted Hatori, "Promise me that whatever happens, you don't go in his room. No matter what you hear. Do not come in."

"But Shigure—"

"Promise."

Hatori sighed, "Alright, I promise."

I got up to leave, and right before I left the room, Hatori said to me, "Be careful." I nodded and went to Akito's room. With every step my heart sped faster. I grabbed the handle for Akito's door and my stomach did a flip, I was breathing heavily, and a chill ran down my spine. This was not a good sign. I opened the door and walked in. Akito smiled and pointed to the seat across form his chair.

"Please sit Shigure." I sat down, wondering if he really did want to talk to me, or if this could be the end. "Now Shigure, I called you in to talk to you about Yuki and…Kyo."

"Yes Akito? What about them?" I tried to seem innocent; maybe I can find a way out of this.

"Well it's just Kagura stopped by today…"

"Oh?"

Akito gave me a suspicious look. "Yes, when I first saw her she seemed rather flustered, so naturally, I tried to calm her down and tried to find out what was bothering her."

"And what did she say?" It's going pretty well so far.

"She said Yuki stole away her Kyo. She told me that Kyo and Yuki were in love with each other. Isn't that strange?"

"I guess so."

"You guess…well Shigure you know it's hard to believe a story like that, but I heard you talking to Hatori about Yuki and Kyo's love, didn't I?"

"Well Akito…I—"

"You were planning on telling me weren't you Shigure?"

"Akito, can't you just ignore them, and let them be happy?"

"The only happiness anyone in this family will receive will be because of me. Only I can decide what makes them happy. And as for you Shigure…it seems you were going to keep this a secret from me, am I correct?"

"Uh…"

"Answer me!"

"…Y-Yes Aktio." I lowered my head. Akito was being over come with rage, he then back hand slapped me. I looked back up at him, his glare was so cold, fear struck my whole body.

"Shigure, you're a writer, and as a writer you know that every story has a cause and effect. Well, you are now going to be a victim of cause and effect. Keeping secrets from me! Lying to your own master! That is the cause! And here is your effect!" I shut my eyes as hard as I could as I felt Akito's foot meet my face. The force caused me to slide back, during which I felt my left arm being sliced, supposedly from a nail sticking up from the floor board, from my shoulder down to the between part of my elbow and my wrist.

I gasped in pain and I slowly pushed my self up with the support of the wall. I felt the blood drip from my left hand. I heard a whip crack, and I looked up. Akito was lunging toward me with his whip. I closed my eyes again, as I felt the first slap of the whip on my neck, then another, and another. The whip seemed to favor my left arm. There was a quick slap on my stomach that broke the skin, I cried in pain. Another blow came to my face breaking more skin from under my left eye down to the right corner of my mouth. I cried yet again and I felt the last blow on my left arm.

I opened my eyes to see a blurred figure smirk, Akito made a tight fist and slammed it to the side of my neck. I gasped and fell down to my left side from the force. I laid there, cough out blood.

"I'm glad we had this talk Shigure." Akito laughed as he left the room. Breathing heavily I tried to call for help. To weak I whispered with my last breath, "…Hatori.."

* * *

Well that's it! What a Happy ending for the last chapter!...JUST KIDDING. I will post soon and I promise it will be good. Please Review! 


	7. News From the Boar

Well, its August 8th. And as maybe some of you know, it is my birthday! And so, I have decided for my birthday I will give you all a present. A very very very 'should have been updated **AGES** ago' very late update of Curiosity Killer the Cat. Enjoy! **Back to Kyo's Point Of View!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

Warnings: OOCness! Yaoi! If you haven't figured it out yet God have pity on your soul… **Back to Kyo's Point Of View!

* * *

**

Yuki, Tohru, and I were all sitting at the table just staring at our food. Who could eat? Shigure had left that morning and still there was no sign of him. It was getting late and we were all getting worried.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon…" Tohru said doing her best to make us smile. She was barely smiling herself. There was something wrong, we could feel it.

Then as if on cue three loud banging noises came from the door, it made us all jump.

"I'll go see who it is." Tohru got up and left to go get the door. Yuki looked over to me.

"I don't like this Kyo…"

I leaned forward and gave the nezumi a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry Yuki; I'm sure everything will be okay." We heard a loud gasp and a thump. We ran to the door way as quick as possible, just to find Tohru sitting on the floor with Kagura clinging to her crying on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would…I'm sorry…" Kagura continued mumbling.

"What the hell are you talking about Kagura?" I was getting anxious.

Kagura looked up at me, her eyes full of tears, "I'm so sorry Kyo…I didn't know Shigure was coming…I didn't.."

"Shigure! What happened to him?" I yelled at her making her flinch and go back to crying in Tohru's shoulder…I just couldn't control my temper.

Yuki put his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down, "Kagura, please tell us everything."

She sat up, grasping one of Tohru's arms for comfort. The other hand wiped away from of her tears, as she sniffed. "A-alright," She looked at Kyo. "I'm sorry, Kyo. You just made me so angry. I wanted you to myself. So when I heard about this, I wanted to hurt you. So I...went to Akito.."

I was speechless; I could see the fear in Yuki and Tohru's eyes. Kagura continued, "I-I didn't think what I was doing would…" she down looked at the floor, "Akito told me that it wouldn't go without questioning. I told him I wasn't sure, but then I saw Shigure come…please tell me he is here?"

Yuki and I looked at each other and dashed for the phone. Kagura cried out, knowing something had to have been wrong. Tohru started to sob too and Kagura went back to cry in Tohru's shoulder.

Yuki reached the phone first and dialed the number for Hatori's office. I listened intently.

"..Hatori? It's Yuki. Is Shigure there?"

I couldn't make out Hatori's voice through the phone lines.

"What! Go check on…I don't care what he said! Go check on him, and bring the phone with you…" There was a pause in the phone conversation and Yuki looked over to me with worry. "…He's in there? Then is he…what do you mean? Kyo and I are coming over…I don't care if Akito sees us! I'm coming over…No…just…I will see you there Hatori!" Yuki hung up the phone quickly, not letting Hatori respond. The nezumilooked at me, "Shigure is hurt, bad. Were going over there."

I nodded, "Alright, let's go." We headed for the door, but before we left, we got the girls into the living room. "You two stay here. We can't have you guys getting hurt, we will be back soon." We quickly left before they could protest.

We were running as fast as we could. It started raining soon after we left the house. This was horrible, we were cold, wet, and we had a good friend, and cousin badly hurt. To top it all off, it was mainly our faults.

Finally, we made it to the house, breathing heavily outside Hatori's door. Without knocking, I flung open the door. Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

Shigure was laying on a blood stained futon, his eyes shut. Hatori ignored us coming in, he was too busy concentrating on stitching a foot long gash on Shigure's left arm. Shigure had to have at least 50 whiplash marks, but none as appealing as the ones on his stomach and face.

Trembling, Yuki went and sat on the ground to the right of Shigure. I couldn't move. I was too shocked.

"Close the door, Kyo. I don't want Akito to give me more patients." I snapped out of it and shut the door. I sat down by Yuki, holding his hand.

He tightened the grip on my hand and looked at me. His eyes were starting to form tears, "This is all my fault, Kyo. I urged you into a relationship, and look were it landed."

"Don't say that, Yuki. You know this isn't your fault. Shigure will be fine," unsure if I was right I looked over to Hatori, "Right?"

"He should be, none of the injuries are internal, so as long as he gets plenty of rest, and doesn't put stress on himself. He should be fine."

I looked back at Yuki, "See? Shigure will be fi—"

Unexpectedly a loud cry escaped Shigure's lips, as his eyes flickered open. Hatori placed a hand gently on Shigure's chest, "Don't get up." Hatori continued stitching up the dog's arm.

"Wha-what happened?" Shigure asked, gritting in pain.

I sighed, "Akito." I could sense Yuki and Shigure shiver at the name.

"I am so sorry, Shigure!" proclaimed Yuki, "It's my fault you are in this mess."

"Yuki…it's not your fault." Shigure was doing his best to talk.

"Don't talk you dumb mutt." I commanded him, frustrated. How the hell was he supposed to get better if he keeps talking?

"Kyo…" Yuki broke a short smile, knowing that I only meant care.

"You know…your life would be a good novel…for me to write."

"Will you just shut up! …And my life isn't a book!" Shigure smiled at my quick-temper, and Yuki laughed a little, along with Hatori. It was strange though..Yuki hadn't laughed, nor smiled all day. I realized how much I missed his laugh, his smile…his happiness.

That happiness was not meant to be. An outburst of anger was heard from Akito, and it was headed this way. I stood up and turned towards the door, clenching my fist. Yuki now standing behind me, I knew no matter what we were going to go through this, together.

* * *

I hope you liked my birthday present to you! I'm again sorry for it being so late. Thanks for reading, please review!


	8. Godly Rage

Hi Everyone! Sorry I have taken so long. Now as an apology for taking forever I will post **2 Chapters! **One today and one early tomorrow. Also I had said I was going to post yesterday but my internet got turned off for a day. So yeah! Now please read the fic!

* * *

Akito was coming and I had to stop him from coming in Hatori's room. I was about to leave the room when Yuki stepped ahead of me and opened the door.

"Yuki what are you doing?"

"I'm going to stop Akito from coming in here."

"No you stay in here, I'll stop him."

"Kyo, you can't even beat me in a fight. How do you expect to fight Akito?"

I stood silent, Yuki was right.

"I'm coming with you." Yuki nodded and we left the room, closing the door behind us. Listening to the foot steps we turned to the right. We could here him getting closer. A vase flew out, unexpectedly and Akito appeared. I stepped in front of Yuki with my arms out, protectively as Akito emerged closer.

"Kyo," Akito smirked, "nice of you to stop by."

"What do you want Akito?" I did my best to stay stern.

"Why, I came to see you…and Yuki." I gave Akito a fierce look and took a step back.

"Stay away from Yuki!"

"How cute, I bet you believe love conquers all. To bad you're mistaken!"

Akito dived forward and pushed me to the side, slamming my body to wall. I slid to the floor, and tried to shake off the pain.

Akito stopped in front of Yuki, and began to caress his cheek. Yuki stiffened up, eyes widened in fear.

"Were you planning on leaving me Yuki?" Akito asked calmly. I stood up and tried to hold Akito back. He just elbowed me in the stomach, and then turned around fast enough to knock me over, but I quickly stood in a fighting stance.

"Do I have to take care of you first, Kyo?"

"I'm tired of your talking." I tightened my hand into a fist and jabbed it hard in Akito's face... I went for a second punch, but Akito caught it with ease. He pulled me closer, like Yuki did…but more then likely not to kiss me.

In a low, cruel tone he whispered into my ear, "You don't deserve Yuki…do you honestly think he would love you back? He may for a while, but how long will it last? You know as well as I this relationship will never last, but either way I'm going to get rid of you." His head collided with mine making me dizzy enough to fall down.

Yuki ran to my side, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I stood up.

Yuki glared back at Akito. "Akito, why don't you just leave us alone?"

"My dear Yuki, I would never leave you alone. I own you, and a good owner never neglects his pets…"

"Yuki isn't your pet!"

"On the contrary, and you are too Kyo."

I growled and blindly charged to attack Akito, but he grabbed my wrist before I could do anything. He smirked as he grabbed my elbow with his other hand. He then pushed my elbow up and my wrist down, causing a loud snap.

I screamed and held my arm quickly; I started to back up due to the pain but just hit the wall, sliding down slowly. I was lying against the wall, grasping my arm, which I could now feel a warm liquid spewing from it. By the look of Yuki's face I could tell something was terribly wrong. I slid my hand up just an inch and felt something sticking out. My bone. I didn't dare look. Akito gazed at my disposition and decided that it wasn't good enough. He kicked the side of my face causing me to slide down the wall onto the floor. I was now lying on my side, crushing my broken arm. Akito stepped on my shoulder, pushing down. I gasped in pain. "Are you finished yet, monster." I was in too much pain to answer, though I wouldn't have anyway. Due to this he pressed down harder.

I looked up the best I could to see Yuki trying to hold back Akito.

"Leave him alone!" The nezumi yelled.

"Get out of here Yuki…!" I did my best to shout.

It was too late, Akito slammed his elbow into Yuki's stomach, then Akito did a swift spin kick forcing Yuki to slide off the deck and smash his head into a large rock. He fell unconscious.

"Yuki!" a loud crunch was heard from my shoulder as Akito stomped down.

"Shut up you damn cat!"

Funny…I've heard those words so much from someone I once hated…strange how quickly thing can change. The more and more I was around him the more I felt a connection. I guess the larger something is…the harder it falls, our curiosity truly killed us. I can only hope Yuki and I can survive this. Though now…it seems it is all over.

Footsteps sounded through the Sohma House.

* * *

Well that's chapter one of a 2-part the next one will be posted early tomorrow. What were the footsteps? Is it more trouble? Is it help? Is it a marathon running by? Find out tomorrow!! 


	9. Can Only Gods Kill Gods?

Well I'm finally back! I looked at my story yesterday and felt like shit I spent most of my classes today not paying attention and just wrote. I wrote the last two chapters! Working on the Epilogue yet. I hope you all forgive me! Keep reading!

* * *

I could hear footsteps seemingly getting closer, but in my current mindset I could feel no hope. Every breath felt like a thousand daggers in my chest. I wonder how Yuki is doing..? It all seems so hopeless now. I just hope he can find a way out of this…I feel cold…my vision is…Blurry. I'm dying, slowly slipping into oblivion. As a monster, this should have happened to me long ago..

"Kyo!"

Great, now my mind is playing tricks on me.

"Oh no, Kyo! Are you alright?"

I guess you hear voices when your nearing death.

"Kyo, please don't die on me!"

I opened my eyes to prove my pre-death madness. Through my blurred vision I saw the outline of, "…Kagura..?"

"Yes, Yes its me! Its all going to be alright."

Is she stupid? I don't care about me. "Where is…Yuki?"

"Yuki…well Ritsu, Momiji, and Tohru carried him to Hatori's room. Erm…he will be alright."

She attempted to hid her unsure-ness, but I could see right through that. But I had to trust she was right. I had to trust Hatori to care for my nezumi…Yuki will be okay..he has to be.

"Its over Akito!"

"Give up!"

I tried my best to see past Kagura. I smiled as I saw Haru and Ayame standing up to Akito.

"You fools think you can beat me?!"

"No, they can't beat you Akito. Not without me." My eyes widened in shock as Master, standing by Haru and Ayame.

Akito took a step back, "What are you-"

"Its over now, just go and no one else will get hurt." Master stayed calm as Akito stiffened he overlooked his opponents again and again. Analyzing his chances.

Akito screamed in fury, "You imbeciles! You can't beat me! I am your God! You cannot defeat a God! You are nothing without me in control! I own you!"

"Akito!" Again it was silent as Master stared Akito down. Akito screamed again and ran back into his home.

We had won. Knowing this I let body take over. Weak, I could feel my body slowly slipping into unconsciousness. Holding only one thought, "Yuki…"


	10. The Monster is Gone

I woke up with a sudden jolt, sitting straight up. Bad idea. Pain surged through my body. "Argh!!"

"Lay down Kyo, your still recovering." Hatori calmly helped me lay back down.

"Where's Yuki?"

"He is out in the bath."

I sighed in relief. Thank God Yuki was alright. I tried to get up to go see him, but Hatori gentle kept me down.

"Kyo you truly are an idiot. Don't worry about Yuki, worry about yourself. I don't think you know how badly your hurt."

I ignored him and tried to get up.

"Kyo, stop. Listen to me, you have five broken ribs, one almost piercing your lung, another your heart. You lost four pints of blood, not to mention your arm and crushed shoulder. Do you not realize you have been unconscious for two days?"

This didn't shock me, but I realized Hatori was right. I relaxed, but I felt claustrophobic in the small room…which made me think, "Where am I?"

"The spa, it was the safest place for you."

The door slid open and my heart sunk. Shigure walking in, bandages all up his arm, and scars all over his face and arms. None as noticeable as the large scar along his face.

"So your awake Kyo, how are you feeling?"

I stared at Shigure imagining his pain… "I'm alright…how are you Shigure?"

"What? Oh you mean these minor things? I think I'm good, I mean it's less damage then what you and Yuki have done to my house haha."

I was amazed by how much Shigure could laugh. Even after all of this he still found time to make jokes. Shigure shut the door and sat next to Hatori.

"Kyo I want to make something clear about you and Yuki."

"Yeah, what?"

"You still live in my house as well as Yuki and Tohru, so will you and Yuki keep it down in your room? I don't think Tohru and I would enjoy those kinds of sounds." I growled at Shigure.

"Don't tease him, Shigure." Hatori shook his head.

"Aww, but that's no fun." Shigure frowned but then looked at me very seriously, "Kyo I want to ask you something important. I need to know what you think."

I was shocked by the sudden change of mood. "What is it Shigure?"

"Well now that you and Yuki are together…and Tohru and I are going to be all alone. Do you think I should put the moves on Tohru? I mean were going to get lonely listening to sex noises all day. We need something to do right? Tohru won't have so much work to do now that you and Yuki won't fight anymore. Am I right? We all need someone to love!"

Hatori hit Shigure on the top of his head, "You sick pervert. Shigure just keep your mouth shut. I'm sure Kyo doesn't want to hear your fantasies about high school girls."

"Shigure you are lucky I can barely move you I'd-"

My heart skipped a beat as the door slid open again, Yuki staring straight into my eyes.

"We'll leave you two alone." Hatori dragged Shigure out of the room. Yuki and I stayed silent for a long time, just staring at each other. After a few minutes I decided to break the silence.

"Hey Rat."

His eyes swelled up as he ran, stumbling to my side, he laid down next to me, cuddling up just as close as he could without hurting me. I raised my good arm and gently placed my hand on his bandaged head.

"I'm sorry, Kyo," He mumbled, "I'm sorry this happened." I could feel Yuki's silent tears.

"What are you talking about? None of this is your fault."

"But it's my fault we kissed on the roof. If that had never happened…" I pulled his chin up so he would look at me.

"Don't say that. Don't ever regret that day. It's all okay now. We have each other and that's all that matters." Yuki smiled and nuzzled his head in my palm.

We stayed silent for awhile. Our love had finally conquered the power of the terrible god. Remembering something I broke the silence again.

"I had a dream while I was out," Yuki looked at my curiously, "It was the story of our cure. The rat tricking the cat to not attend the party." Yuki frowned guiltily. "But that wasn't all. The next day the rat came back and apologized to the cat. The rat said he only tricked him because he didn't want anyone else to see him, or want him. The rat wanted the cat to himself. The rat said he loved the cat, and they stayed together forever." Yuki smiled lightly. "So…are you that rat Yuki?"

A tear of joy slid down Yuki's face as he pressed his lips on mine. My eyes swelled up as well, the happiness over whelming. I had finally found love. I know I'm not a monster…not anymore.

* * *

I hope this story brought you joy, sadness, hope, despair in love. It brought all of those for me. Please continue to read my stories, and who knows…Maybe you'll see more of Curiosity Killed the Cat, wink wink, Nudge Nudge. 


	11. Epilogue: Phone Call

We were all gathered at the table eating another of Tohru's meals. Yuki sweetly got me to try holding chopsticks with my bad arm, but to no avail. Three months had passed since that battle with Akito, and we all recovered quickly…Well mostly. The arm I broke is being difficult and now it's really hard to grip anything. Hatori said some doctor things about the bone hitting certain…whatsits…and..Oh, I don't know it hurt my hand too. Plus because of my shoulder by other arm has limited mobility. Hatori informed Shigure that the scar can never be removed, even with plastic surgury. Shigure made the most of it though, picking up girls who pity him. Pervert. And my poor Yuki. He recovered fast, but the blow to his head was bad. He gets tired fast, and extreme mood swings. He even changed into a rat without anyone hugging him. He hasn't left the house in 2 months, but he should be fine now. Tohru has been taking really good care of us. She is back to her old self and now takes joy in Yuki and I. Taking pictures, setting up extravagant dates in the house, keeping Shigure away…anything. Despite the injuries, everything is great. The best it's ever been. For the first time in my life I can say I'm truly happy….shit I dropped the chopsticks again.

"Knock knock!" Someone's voice came from around the corner. "The door was unlocked so I let myself in." Ugh it was Haru…again

"Oh Haru, what brings you here?" Shigure smiled his awkward smile. With his scar his smile only raises on one side.

"Just visiting my favorite family," Of course he trails right next to Yuki when he says this. "How are you today, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled, "Just a little tired, that's all." Haru has been coming over almost every day for the past 2 months, and every time he trails straight to Yuki. Ever since the whole Akito mess, Haru has taken advantage of the new freedom. That includes trying to get Yuki closer to him. Well this is only an assumption, but Yuki was his first love, and now with the freedom to love, and Yuki's head trauma…I think Haru is trying to win Yuki over. I should probably say something to Yuki, but I don't want to trigger an unwanted emotion, or seem to be an over-protective boyfriend. I need to trust Yuki…

"Maybe you should go lay down for awhile Yuki," Haru smiled while he inched closer to MY nezumi. Alright I do trust Yuki…its Haru I don't trust.

"No I'm fine Haru, but thanks."

"No problem, Yuki. If you need anything though just give me a call. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"That's a nice offer Haru, but I'm sure Yuki will be fine." I almost growled staring at Haru with hatful eyes.

Haru laughed a little, "Whatever you say Kyo." The room got silent in tension, until suddenly the phone rang.

"Huh, I wonder who that could be," Shigure got up and answered the phone, "Tori! Oh hello! I just knew you would call me back to anyways she was so hot! The way she-" Shigure's face suddenly turned cold. "He what? No, no, no. Your kid-…." We all looked around at each other in confusion. Something bad has happened. "Well can't we…..I suppose your right but…This just doesn't seem…I know….right…okay….Don't worry I will….Do you think he'll……right. Okay then. Good bye…" Shigure hung up and sighed.

"What was that about, Shigure?" Tohru's voice sounded shaky with anticipation.

"Akito has run away. He has been gone since yesterday morning…Tori can't find him. Akito was also at his worst in health again. He needs Tori or he could die." We all stood silent. Or God actually…die? What will happen to the curse then? Will it be lifted or will it..It's too hard to think about.

I said the only logical thing I could think of, "We should go look for him."

"We can't," Shigure shook his head, "We don't know where he could be, and with the curse were not sure if something will trigger is we see a dead Akito.."

"Can't we call the police?" Tohru politely suggested.

"No, that would call for a background check, and we can't take any chances of giving away the curse to the public. All we can do is wait and see what happens."

We stayed silent not knowing what we should feel. Happy that the evil in our lives is gone, or scared that our God is missing. All we could do was hope he comes back, that nothing with our curse goes wrong. Yuki grasped my hand. Oh god let everything be okay.

* * *

That's it, don't worry the sequel will be up soon. Enjoy! 


	12. HEY!

Hey just wanted to let you all know that I have finished the sequel but I won't post it all unless I get reviews so go and check out Curiosity Killed the Cat 2: Revenge of a Friend. Go! Read! Now! I know you guys liked this one so better read the next. I love you all!


End file.
